


i still do it for you, babe

by starkidpatronus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, POV Gwen (Merlin), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: we were stupid to jump into the ocean separating us“As Morgana watches Gwen cum, there’s a glint in Morgana’s eye that says they might just away with this. That Morgana thinks they already have. The truth is, Morgana is still Gwen’s religion, but she’d never say that out loud anymore.”





	i still do it for you, babe

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by "False God" by Taylor Swift. Not beta'd or Brit-picked, please excuse any errors.
> 
> Set in a nebulous time/place. I guess sort of an AU, though I'm not really sure of what. Somehow, Gwen and Morgana are in the same bed, but it's after Morgana is evil. Or not. Read it how you want.

“You know it will always be us,” Morgana breathes as she curls around Gwen in the bed that night. “You married him, but you know it will still always be us.”

Gwen can’t bring herself to reply.

“Remember what we used to do?” Morgana murmurs, gently tucking Gwen’s hair behind her ear, just as she used to. “Remember how I used to make you feel?”

Gwen pretends to be asleep.

She wakes up in the middle of the night and proves to Morgana just how much she remembers.

As Morgana watches Gwen cum, there’s a glint in Morgana’s eye that says they might just away with this. That Morgana thinks they already have.

The truth is, Morgana is still Gwen’s religion, but she’d never say that out loud anymore.

She thinks of how stiffly Arthur will say her full name when he cums, forcing it out from between his teeth. She compares it to how freely Morgana had said her real name, just  _ Gwen _ , when she came. It shouldn’t come as a surprise anymore.

“Remember when I said I’d die for you?” Morgana says softly afterwards, when Gwen is resting her head on Morgana’s chest as if nothing has changed. “Remember what you said?”

“Not if I die for you first,” Gwen says just as softly, the first words she’s spoken to Morgana all night.

“Yeah,” Morgana says, squeezing Gwen’s shoulder where her hand rests on it. “Yeah.”

Gwen rolls over on her side, breaking their embrace. Morgana says, as if to herself, “It’s always going to be you.”

Gwen pretends she hasn’t heard. She almost cries when she thinks about how much she pretends nowadays.

She wonders idly how much Morgana is lying this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, be sure to leave kudos and a comment! If you have any questions or requests, I can be reached at thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com. <3


End file.
